Under The Mistletoe
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Now Two-Shot for JayJe! Derek takes a special brunette on their first date, and things turn out much better than expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Written for my beautiful sister JayJe**

**...**

Emily smiled at the man before her, her gloved hands setting themselves on her hips as she waited for him to take a step closer. "Derek, this was your idea."

The darker man gave a shaky nod, looking down to the white ground below him as laughs came from around him. "Yeah, I know. I guess I didn't think it through all the way." He looked up to the brunette before him, giving a slow and shaky smile. "Why don't you go on without me?"

Emily arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow, sliding a bit closer to the younger man with her brown eyes narrowing on his worried features. "Derek come on. I said I would help you out with this."

"There are plenty of nice men out there, Em. You go and find someone who can actually do this."

The brunette woman gave a small sigh. "This was your idea."

Derek shook his head. "And now I'm thinking it wasn't one of my brightest."

"Derek, this is our first date."

The younger man looked to the beautiful woman who stood before him with a smile. "Its still early enough to go to the diner and get that hot chocolate you love so much."

Emily scowled to the darker man in front of her and crossed her arms over her breasts that remain warm inside of her coat. "Derek, you promised me a night of ice skating in the park, and that is what I'm getting. Now you get on this ice with me and let me help you."

Derek gave a small shrug. "But Em..."

"But nothing, Derek Nathaniel Morgan. You get on this ice right now."

The younger man gave a firm shake of the head, setting his hands on his hips just as the brunette did a moment ago. "No. I will not risk my life on the slippery ice that can easily cause my death."

Emily immediately put on a smile, biting down on her bottom lip in a seductive way as she cupped his cheek in her warm palm. "Derek, you remember that time we were boxing down in the gym of the FBI building and I punched you in the face so hard you fell over?" She grinned wider as the younger man's eyes widened. "I can do that again, but this time... I'll use my ice skate."

Derek stood up straight, his lips curling into a hesitant smile. "Ok. Time to skate."

Emily winked. "I thought so." She slowly grabbed onto the younger man's elbows and gripped his jacket between her fingers. "Ok, now just move your feet slowly and steadily, and step right onto the ice."

Derek looked into the older woman's dark eyes. "What if I fall down?"

"You won't fall down."

"But what if I do."

"You won't."

"You don't know that!"

Emily looked exasperated as she glanced up to the dark sky. "God, if I'm wrong and Derek Morgan just happens to fall down on this ice, please let me fall down with him." Her eyes made their way back down to the younger man and gave a cautious smile. "Ok?"

Derek let out a breath. "Yeah I guess."

"Good!" She smiled as the younger man slowly made his way onto the ice, and she tightened her hands around his elbows as his body shook. "You're doing great, Derek."

The younger man gave a roll of the eyes. "We haven't even started moving yet, Emily."

Emily let her eyebrows raise, her dark eyes glaring at the man before her. "I swear I will slap you if you don't start to let the Christmas spirit jump on into you."

"Ok ok!"

Emily let a girlish giggle escape her as she started to move backwards on the slippery ice, making sure not to bump into any other people that were skating around them as she led her date slowly on the rink. She smiled to him when she saw his wide eyes looking down at his feet, making sure they didn't slip from under him as they continued to slowly make their way around the pond. "Can I say you're doing good now?"

Derek smiled. "Sure."

"You're doing so good!"

The younger man laughed as they slowed to a stop. His eyes widened as Emily's hands took themselves away from his arms, and quickly grabbed onto the brunette woman's hands. "What are you doing?"

Emily shook her head. "I'm letting you go."

"Why?"

The brunette let out a laugh, trying not to fall from the forceful grip that the wobbly man had on her hands. "Derek, calm down. I'll still be holding onto your hand, ok?"

Derek gave a shaky nod, giving an audible gulp as they started to skate once again, his feet barely moving as they slid across the slippery ice. "Ok...Ok, I think I got it."

"Ya' know, usually the man is suppose to help the woman in relationships."

Derek sent a glare towards the smiling older woman. "Ha ha, very funny. Can we maybe sit down for a minute?"

Emily frowned, slowing down their pace. "Why? Are you alright?"

Derek hid his smile, glancing over to the man in his winter jacket just across the pond. "I just need to get off the ice for a minute."

Emily quickly nodded, skating with her date over to the other side of the pond and helping him slowly off of the ice and back into the melting snow. "Ok, we're good now." She smiled to the younger man, feeling herself wobble slightly in her skates. "No falling now, ok?"

The darker man gave a grin, pecking a kiss to the ivory woman's temple before seating them down on a nearby bench. "I promise no falling, if you promise not to hit."

The older woman let out a laugh, accepting another kiss, this time to her forehead, from the man at her side. "I think that's a promise I can make." She bit softly into her bottom lip, letting the younger man kneel in the snow before her and slip off her skates. "So you ok, now?"

After slipping the shoes onto his date's feet, Derek looked up into the brunette's eyes and smiled. "Come with me."

Emily lifted a brow, cautiously standing and slipping her hand into Derek's outstretched one. She let him lead her over to a skinny looking man with a steaming cart sitting in front of him. "Derek... I don't like the look of that man."

Derek shook his head, putting his hands on the older woman's shoulders and setting her small body before his. "Sir, may I ask what you're selling?"

The younger man turned his brown eyes over to the couple, smiling through his thick beard before pushing his cart towards them. "Selling strawberries, good man! Christmas strawberries, that is."

Emily did her best not to let out a snort. "And what exactly are Christmas strawberries?"

The younger man smiled, opening the top of his cart and picking up a tray of chocolate covered strawberries. "Strawberries for the one and only, Emily Valerie Prentiss."

Emily's eyes widened as she looked to the tray of treats before her, her fingers reaching for the folded note that sat in the center of them. "For the only star that brightens my sky, my diamond in the rough. This is only our first date, and I'm falling for you hard. Try and catch me before I break, and maybe you'll keep me forever." She looked up to her date with stinging eyes, her jaw dropping open as he smiled down to her. "I don't know what to say."

Derek just shook his head, setting a stray curl of the older woman's ebony hair behind her ear. "Say nothing." He reached around her and picked up a strawberry, smiling as he set it against the brunette's plump lips. "You can eat, though."

Emily's eyelids fluttered as her lips parted, taking the chocolate treat between her teeth and gently biting down.

"So?"

The brunette gave a small moan as she brought her hand up to her mouth, licking the chocolate from her lips. "That's delicious." She turned and smiled at the bearded man still holding the tray. "Thanks Spencer."

The younger man's eyes widened. "W-What?"

Emily grinned as she looked back over to a shocked Derek. "I told you I didn't like the look of him."

Spencer gave a sheepish grin before pulling the beard from his face and into his hands, setting the tray of treats back onto his cart. "I guess I should be going then."

The brunette woman smiled as she set a kiss to her co-worker's cheek. "Thank you, Spencer."

The younger man gave a small nod before looking over to his friend, his eyebrows raised. "So?"

Derek rolled his eyes before taking a fifty from his pocket and shoved it into the younger man's hands. "Now get out of here, Reid."

Emily let out a laugh as she watched her friend scurry away. "You paid him to do this for us?"

"For you."

Emily smiled as she felt Derek's arms wrap around her waist, and she slowly turned in his arms. She bit her lip as she looked up to him, feeling the unfamiliar warmth of the younger man's arms around her as she slid her hands up his arms. "Do you believe in miracles?"

Derek arched a brow, much like the older woman always did, as he looked down to the brunette. "Are you saying that it took a miracle for this date to happen?"

The brunette giggled. "No. But when I was little, my father always told me this story that on Christmas day when the first snow would fall, a miracle would happen. He never told me what it would be, but he said it would be the most special experience of my life." She bit her lip, her fingers grabbing onto the material of the younger man's jacket. "It hasn't happened yet, though. I get all excited each Christmas Eve, but when nothing happens the next day, all my hopes seem to die off."

Derek looked into the brunette's dark doe eyes, taking one of his hands and cupping the older woman's cheek. "Emily, do you know what day it is?"

The older woman gave a slow nod of the head. "Of course I do. Its the twenty-fourth of December."

"No."

Emily let her eyebrow raise. "No?"

Derek smiled as the bell tower not a block away began to ring, and people began to cheer around them. "Its Christmas."

Emily felt herself smile as the younger man's lips softly melded with hers, her fingers gripping the darker man's jacket as Derek took her bottom lip between his teeth. She gasped slightly as his left hand cupped her hip, and she slowly pulled away from his loving kiss. "Derek..."

He smiled as he watched a small snowflake fall to the brunette woman's eyelash, and softly blew it away. "Its not the first snow, but maybe this can count?" He took in the laugh from the older woman before diving back in for another kiss. "Happy miracle, Emily."

Emily bit her lip, wrapping her arms around the darker man's neck and smiling as he set a kiss to her pale cheek. "Happy miracle, Derek."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hi everybody! The beautiful Jayje requested a second chapter, so here it is. I'm really sorry that I'm late putting this up, but I didn't have my computer for a while. Please enjoy!**

**...**

She ran her fingers through her curls one more time as she glanced into the mirror, making sure she was as close to perfect as possible before she was picked up for her date.

Emily smiled. Her second date with Derek Morgan.

The first one had gone to a forty on a scale from one to ten, and the kiss he had given her had practically blown her socks off.

And the fact that he had asked her out again not a day after their first date just blew her mind.

Emily's head turned towards the front door when she heard her doorbell ring, and her heart immediately began to pump out of her chest. "Just a minute!" She looked back to the mirror, slipping her jacket quickly over her shoulders and her finger rubbing underneath her eye to remove her smudged makeup.

She bit her lip as she opened her apartment door, smiling when she saw the younger man leaning against her doorframe. "Hi."

Derek smiled to the brunette who stood before him, taking in the tiny black dress she wore underneath her open jacket; showing off her legs all the way down to the red pumps she wore on her feet. "Wow Em. You look beautiful."

Emily felt a smile spread over her face as she looked to the darker man that stood in her view. She gave a small shrug of the shoulders, her eyes glancing down to the outfit she had taken twenty minutes to pick out. "Its nothing really." She watched as he shook his head. "What?"

The younger man leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek and whispering into her ear. "You can never just take a compliment, can you?" He pulled back slightly, his eyes meeting hers before pecking her glossy lips. "You look beautiful."

The brunette's cheeks had a blush quickly grow upon them as the younger man's lips parted from hers, and she sheepishly looked down to the bag in her hand. "So you ready to go?"

"Very ready."

The couple hopped onto the metro not a block from Emily's apartment, and arrived to Hotch's apartment building in less than fifteen minutes. Making their way inside the apartment, Derek slipped the coat from Emily's delicate body and hung it with his on the coat rack near the front door. "You hungry?"

Emily shook her head, letting Derek's arm wrap around her waist and lead her over to the living room. "Not really. I'm alright."

Derek nodded, pressing a kiss to the older woman's temple before holding his free hand out to his boss. "Happy New Years, man. Thanks for the invite."

Hotch smiled to the pair that stood before him, and shook his head before accepting the hug that Emily pulled him into. "Not a problem. How are you two liking the hiatus?"

Emily immediately nodded, smiling to the older man as she felt Derek's arm once against wrap around her; this time her shoulders. "I've been loving it! I made a snowman yesterday with Spencer and Pen outside my apartment, and I spent Christmas Eve and Day with Derek."

JJ came over from the kitchen, standing next to her boss with a glass of champagne in hand, her eyebrow raised. "Oh you did, did you?"

Emily's eyes went over to the blond, her teeth biting into her bottom lip as her arm wrapped around Derek's waist. "I don't know which thing you're talking about..." She put on a smile. "I'll invite you for snowman making next time!"

The blond shook her head, grabbing her friend's wrist and tugging her towards the kitchen. "I will make you talk."

Derek smiled as he watched Emily throw her head back and groan before following the younger woman.

"So what's going on with you two?"

He looked to his boss, his shoulders shrugging as they sat down on the couch. "She loves this time of year with all the festivities, so I took the opportunity to ask her out."

Hotch felt himself smile, happy for the two agents. "Really?"

"Yeah. This is our second date."

The older man gave a friendly hit to his friend's shoulder, letting out a laugh when Emily's scoff makes its way over to his ears. "I'm happy for you."

Both men looked towards the kitchen to see the two women jumping up and down in each others arms, their squeals echoing around the apartment and through each resident's ears. They smiled over to the women, watching as they turned their attention their way and both women immediately straightened up.

Emily shook her head, throwing her best friend's hands off of her and looking towards the men with narrowed eyes. "Don't look at me like that."

Derek smiled, sliding over to the arm of the couch to let the brunette woman sit beside him. "Look at you like what?"

Emily's eyes narrowed. "You know what." Her head shot to her right, slapping the unit chief's arm when she heard a chuckle escape his lips. "You know too! Don't laugh."

Derek leaned in, pressing his lips to the soft spot below Emily's left ear. He smiled against her cheek when he felt her shiver run through him, and pecked a kiss to the older woman's nose when she looked his way. "Why would we laugh at the most beautiful woman in the room?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, letting out a giggle as she leaned into his side. "Trying to save yourself, huh?"

"Maybe a little."

Emily bit her lip, feeling his hand softly cup her hip. "You know, I thought we were the first office couple."

Derek's eyebrows furrowed. "We are."

Emily smiled wide, shaking her head as her eyes glanced over to Hotch and JJ who were letting their other co-workers through the front door. "Nuh uh. JJ and Hotch's first anniversary is next Saturday."

"Their first anniversary?"

The brunette beside Derek just nodded.

"How long have they been dating."

This is where Emily knew she could let out a surprised smile. "Six months."

Derek's dark eyes widened. "Six months?"

JJ came up to them, setting two glasses of champagne in their hands. "Yes, six months."

The night had gone by with smiles and laughs, bottles of champagne and wine emptying one after the other and food disappearing from their plates. Time spend from six to eleven, and Derek and Emily made their way back to her apartment, wanting to spend the start of the new year by themselves; relishing in the spark of their new relationship.

Emily sauntered down the staircase and made her way to the living room of her apartment, setting herself onto the couch next to the younger man. "Find the live feed from New York?"

Derek nodded, his arm wrapping around the brunette's shoulders. "Sure did." He glanced down the older woman's body, his eyebrows scrunching together. "You changed?"

Emily let out a laugh. "I told you I was gonna get comfortable."

"Oh I know." He smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to his girl's cheek. "I think you look even sexier like this."

The brunette's eyebrow rose. "Really? I look sexy in my sweats?"

"Definitely."

Emily smiled, her nose brushing against the younger man's. "I think you look sexy in anything." She let their lips lock, her tongue tangling with his as the countdown appeared on the television screen.

Derek quickly pulled back, his hands cupping Emily's sides while hers wrapped at the base of his neck. "Resolution?"

The older woman bit her lip, looking into the darker man's eyes as her voice downgraded to a whisper. "To try and be in love; try and keep the man of my dreams at my side and make no mistakes."

Derek felt his eyes soften, hearing the brunette's resolution. "Mine too."

Emily bit back a smile. "You wanna be in love with the perfect man?"

The younger man rolled his eyes at the brunette woman's antics. "You know what I meant."

Emily nodded, her lips reaching up to press against her date's lips. "I do."

Their lips sealed together as the clock striked twelve, the new year starting with their minds, bodies and souls tangling together in the most beautiful dance of passion.

The brunette woman quickly broke away from the younger man, her eyes flicking towards the window that looked out to the city below her apartment. A smile slowly spread across her features. "Derek look!"

Derek's eyes turned to watch the fireworks that sparkled in the dark night. He smiled, standing from the couch and scooping the older woman up off the couch and into his arms.

Emily's eyes widened and she let out a squeal, feeling the younger man's arms tight around her. "Derek put me down!"

He let out a laugh before setting the brunette down onto the wooden floor, settling her back against his chest as they looked out the window. "Look how beautiful, Em."

Emily smiled, her hands laying atop of the younger man's that sat on her abdomen. Her dark eyes reflected the bright colors that shimmered in the air, making their way through the clouds. "Very beautiful."

Derek pressed a kiss to the brunette's dark hair. "Happy New Year, Em."

"Happy New Year, Derek."


End file.
